


Эстетика

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [107]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Эстетика

Кроуфорд давным-давно зарекся спорить с Шульдихом, но иногда срывался. Как заядлый курильщик, которого не тянет, не тянет, но потом возникает подлая мыслишка: “от одной не случится беды”, и всё — пиши пропало.

Кроуфорд послушно поднимал и опускал руки, продевал в рукава, переступал, позволяя надеть брюки, хорошо хоть боксерки рыжая зараза не приобрела, он бы этого не перенес и точно бы не удержался, сдернул с глаз повязку, рванул наглеца к себе и... А так удавалось сохранять спокойствие вопреки случайным прикосновениям, которыми одаривал его провокатор.

— Смотри, — Шульдих любовно поправил пиджак и сдернул повязку. Процесс его настолько захватил, что он просто проигнорировал неудобство Кроуфорда.

Из зеркала на Брэда смотрел лондонский денди: благородный темно-зеленый френч, подобранный по цвету галстук в тонкую желтую полоску на фоне белой рубашки. Куда только подевалась привычная строгость и сухость?

— У меня есть только один вопрос, почему твоё безупречное чувство вкуса буксует на себе любимом?

— Идеальных слишком быстро забывают. А моя роль в нашем дуэте отвлекать чужое внимание на ерунду, вроде того, насколько не сочетается друг с другом мои глаза, волосы, бандана и френч. Разве тебе не нравится пользоваться рассеянностью наших клиентов?

— Нравится, — не стал спорить Кроуфорд. — Но иногда хочется эстетически отдохнуть.

— Твоя очередь. Так что, можешь упаковать меня в один из горячо любимых тобой деловых костюмов. — Шульдих усмехнулся: — Хотя эстетичнее всего я смотрюсь в твоей постели.


End file.
